Was ist los mit Fred?
by Philomena Valo
Summary: Die Weasleys in Hogwarts wie es an ganz normalen Schulen wäre (nicht so wie bei JK Rowling)
1. Default Chapter

Hi Leute, also ich hab hier schon mal mit einer Freundin eine FF veröffentlicht (Lily Witherspoon in Hogwarts – schaut mal rein!!) und hoffe diese hier gefällt euch. Wenn ja: schreibt mir doch mal ein Review, wenn nein: dann schreibt mir VOR ALLEM ein Review. Noch schnell an Schwester Aurelia: Sorry, dass ich dir nich bescheid gesagt hab, aber war ne spontane Aktion.  
  
(ich weiß nich, wozu dieser Disclaimer da ist, aber ich machs einfach mal: die Figuren meiner Geschichte gehören nicht mir, sondern JK Rowling, außer ein paar.)  
  
  
  
„Sag mal, was is eigentlich los mit dir?", fragte George seinen Bruder gereizt, als er ihn im Schlafsaal findet, wie er nachdenklich aus dem Fenster schaut, „Schon die ganzen letzten zwei Wochen bist du so verdammt melancholisch! Du hast kein Bock mehr auf essen, keinen Bock mehr auf Lehrer verarschen und so weiter. Ich hätt gern ne Erklärung!"  
  
Fred drehte sich vom Fenster weg, setzte sich ohne George anzuschauen auf sein Bett und vergrub das Gesicht für ein paar Sekunden in den Händen. „Es ist nichts", sagte er und schaute seinen Bruder immernoch nicht an. „Erzähl mir nichts", George setzte sich neben ihn, „Irgendwas ist doch mit dir, man, ich kenn dich doch." Fred stand wieder auf und rief George über die Schulter zu: „Nerv hier nich rum. Komm, lass uns lieber eine rauchen." – „Wenn du meinst. Hats du ne Kippe für mich, ich bin grad blank." – „Ja, ich hab noch welche."  
  
Dann gingen die beiden wortlos aus dem Raum, beide in nicht gerade perfekter Stimmung, stiegen die Wendeltreppe zum Gemeinschaftsraum hinunter und bewegten sich gerade auf den Portraitausgang zu, als Ron sie anhielt: „Hey,wo geht ihr hin? Kann ich mitkommen? Harry und Hermine machen Hausaufgaben. Hab ich kein Bock drauf." – „Nee Zwerg, bleib mal lieber. Wir machen jetzt was für große Jungs." – „Hey, ich bin kein Zwerg! Und falls ihr rauchen meint, ihr beiden seid nicht die einzigen von uns drein, die das tun!" – „Ach was, du rauchst?" – „Jawohl, ihr braucht mir nur eine zu geben und ich zeigs euch." – „Hör mal, Wir haben wohl nichts besseres zu tun, als unserer Kippen an dich zu verschwenden! Mach Hausaufgaben, wir beide haben was zu bereden."  
  
Die Zwillinge gingen und Ron blieb beleidigt zurück. Auf dem Pausenhof war zum Glück wenig los, denn es war ein kühler Septembersamstag und es hatte gerade aufgehört zu regnen. Sie stellten sich unter einen Kastanienbaum, wobei sie viele Kastanienschalen zertraten. Fred griff in seinen Umhang , holte seine Schachtel Merlinborough heraus und gab eine der Kippen seinem Bruder, der seinen Zauberstab einmal durch die Luft sausen ließ, als wollte er eine Fliege runterscheuchen und schon brannte eine Flamme an der Spitze des Stabes.  
  
„Danke", murmelte Fred, als er seine Zigaretten wieder wegsteckte. Nach einigem Zögern fragte er: „Sag mal wie findest du Angelina?" – „Johnsen oder Joli?" – „Blöde Frage, natürlich Johnsen!" – „Na ja, sie is nett und gibt ne klasse Figur auf dem Besen ab. Wieso?", George zog eine Augenbraue hoch und ahnte schon, warum Fred ihn danach fragte. „Ach, nur so", natürlich wollte Fred nicht mit der Sprache herausrücken. Er zog an seiner Zigarette und schaute zu ein paar Fünftklässlern, die begeistert in den Pfützen herumsprangen.  
  
Plötzlich kam Angelina Johnsen mit einem Besen in der Hand aus der Eingangstür vom Schloss heraus, gefolgt von einem kleinen Mädchen, dass genau die gleichen geflochtenen Zöpfe wie Angelina hatte. „Oh", sagte Fred und drehte sich schnell weg. George grinste ihn rätselnd an, dann winkte er Angelina, die die beiden gerade gesehen hatte, zu sich her. Sie kam mit einem breiten Lächeln, das Mädchen hatte sie an der Hand: „Hi, ihr beiden. Ich wollte meiner kleinen Schwester Jamie nur ein paar Tricks zeigen, wie man sich besser auf dem Besen halten kann. Und was macht ihr?" George hielt seine Kippe hoch und sagte: „Raucherpause." – „Ach so, na gut, ihr beiden Hübschen, dann sehen wir uns morgen zum Quidditchtraining! Komm, Jamie!" Dann ging sie mit ihrer Schwester davon, die aufgeregt fragte, ob sie dann auch mal mit dem Besen fliegen dürfte.  
  
George drehte sich zu seinem Bruder um: „War doch ganz lo...", dann musste er ein Lachen unterdrücken. Fred fragte ihn verärgert: „Was?" – „Du...", George musste nun wirklich lachen, „Du bist rot wie Hagrids Nase nach nem Fass Met! Kann es sein, dass du in Angelina verknallt bist? Oder etwa in ihre Schwester?" George lachte aus vollem Halse, bis es aus Fred, dem man ansah, dass er George am liebsten das Maul gestopft hätte, herausplatzte: „Ja, man, ich find Angelina süß, na und? Es wär ja auch alles kein Problem, wenn sie nicht mit diesem Versager Steve Matthews aus Hufflepuff zusammen wäre." Er warf ärgerlich seine aufgebrauchte Kippe auf den Boden. George fragte: „Warum hast du mir das nicht schon eher gesagt?" – „Du hast mir das mit Katie damals auch nicht gleich gesagt, als du mit ihr beim Ball vom Trimagischen Tunier warst und ihr was miteinander angefangen habt." – „Ja, hast ja recht", auch er war mit Rauchen fertig, „Lass uns wieder reingehen und dann sagst du mir, was du an ihr so toll findest."  
  
Sie machten sich auf den Weg.  
  
Abends, als sie im Bett lagen (so gegen zwölf) diskutierten sie noch, wie Fred leichter akzeptieren könnte, dass Angelina momentan nicht zu haben war. „Hey, wir könnten ihm ein von unseren Scherzzauberstäben unterjubeln!", sagte George begeistert. „Nee", meinte Fred, „Das is zu billig. Mh... vielleicht wär ein Tongue-Toffee dass richtig für ihn. Wenn er eins isst und seine Zunge anschwillt... vielleicht findet das Angi total abstoßend..." – „Träum weiter. Am Ende steht sie noch drauf! Wieso nennst du sie denn „Angi"? Das macht doch keiner!" – „Na und", Fred war peinlich berührt, „Weißt du, am besten wir probieren unsere neuste Erfindung aus. Der Furzmuffin!!" – „Aber wir wissen doch gar nicht, ob der funktioniert!" – „Zeit es auszuprobierern!", George grinste dämonisch und die beiden waren sich einig, morgen beim Frühstück... 


	2. das Kapitel II

Tja, hat ja lange gedauert, aber jetzt ist Kapitel zwei auf dem Markt!! Was ist los mit Fred? Das wisst ihr ja nun. Doch wie geht's weiter?? Ich danke allen, die mir eine Review geschrieben haben! ICH HAB ALLE ... äh ... drei gelesen... trotzdem danke, danke Maxine, danke , danke Aurelia, altes Haus. Schreibt mir doch noch mal, ich bin so allein ... *leiseschluchts*, aber jetzt geht's erst mal weiter.  
  
Die Sonntagssonne schien durch das kleine Fenster, die Vögel zwitscherten draußen und die Kronen der bereits Blätter abwerfenden Bäume wiegten sich ganz leicht im lauen Lüftchen. Fred kuschelte sich lächelnd in sein Kopfkissen. Er war gerade aufgewacht, doch er hielt die Augen geschlossen, um das Bild zu behalten. Angi und er auf dem Besen, zusammen, wie sie über den See dem Sonnenaufgang entgegen flogen... weiterträumen ... wieder einschlafen... Doch nichts war. „Ahh, Fred!", George rüttelte an Fred, er war anscheinend auch gerade aufgewacht und er sprang aus dem Bett, als wenn sie gerade was Wichtiges verpassen würden. „Freeeed, wach endlich auf!", George schrie fast ärgerlich, Fred drehte sich langsam zu ihm hin. George zog sich gerade Socken an. Er hüpfte auf einem Bein und bereits in Shorts und T-Shirt zu seinem Schrank, um sich eine Hose herauszuholen. Er schaute zu seinem Bruder, der ihn nur verträumt anblinzelte. George rief zu ihm: „Steh auf! Weißt du, wie spät es ist?? Und den Muffin müssen wir auch noch einpacken. Hach, ich kriegs nich." Fred nahm seinen Wecker in die Hand, er hoffte so zu enträtseln, warum George so ne Hektik machte. „Es ist um zehn", sagte er. „Ja, genau", meinte George, der jetzt schnell die Haare mit ein bisschen Seidenglatts Haargel in Form brachte, „um zehn." Fred schaute noch mal auf seinen Wecker. Um zehn? Muffin? – Matthews!!! Jetzt wusste er's wieder! Er schwang sich aus dem Bett und brauchte keine zwei Minuten für seine Klamotten, sein Deo, seine Haare. Nach ein bisschen Fluchen, weil der Muffin sehr krümelte und ein paar Berti Botts Bohnen, die sie extra für solche Augenblicke ummodeliert hatte, damit sie nach Minze schmeckten, konnten sie endlich Richtung große Halle stürmen.  
  
Matthews war nicht mehr da. Angelina auch nicht. Mit enttäuschten Gesichtern setzten sie sich an den Gryffindor-Tisch. Lee Jordan, ihr Freund begann sofort ein Gespräch und die beiden erzählten ihm, was sie eigentlich vorhatten. Lee sagte ihnen, dass Matthews ohne Angelina den Raum verlassen hatte und anscheinend in Richtung Hufflepuff-Turm gegangen sei, eine viertel Stunde zuvor. „Dann können wir ihn", sagte George – „Noch kriegen", vervollständigte Fred. Sofort stürzten die beiden los, obwohl sie gerade erst ein wenig Kürbissaft und Toast zu sich genommen hatten. Da die Zwillinge so gut wie alles vom Hogwartsschloss wussten, stürmten sie geradewegs dem Hufflepuff-Eingang entgegen, der hinter einem Wandteppich lag. Das Passwort wusste sie zwar nicht, aber das brauchten sie auch gar nicht. Plötzlich rollte sich der Teppich hoch und Steve Matthews kam heraus. Die Zwillinge mussten scharf abbremsen, um nicht in ihn hinein zu laufen. Matthews war aufgestylt. Er hatte sich die Haare brav mit Seitenscheitel zur Seite gegelt und hatte über einem langärmeligen, hellblauen Hemd einen schwarz-rot karierten Pullunder, dazu eine schwarze Hose mit Bügelfalte. Dass war die Chance, die sie brauchten! Sie stellten sich vor den erschrockenen Hufflepuff, machten unschuldige Gesichter. George sagte: „Hi, Steve! Wir haben dich gesucht, weil ..." – „... wir dich etwa fragen wollten. Deine Freundin erzählte uns, dass du supergut fliegen könntest, weißt du?" Matthews war zwar verdutzt über die beiden, die ihn nun sanft gegen den Teppich drängten, aber er sagte überrascht: „So, hat sie dass?" – „Oh, ja, das hat sie!", antwortete George scheinheilig, „Gelobt in den grünen Klee hat sie dich." – „Und du kannst dir ja sicher vorstellen, dass wir dich gern mal sehen würden, wie du dich in galant in die Lüfte erheben kannst", erzählte Fred weiter, „Nachdem, was uns deine Freundin erzählt hat, muss du besser fliegen können, als ein Vogel!" – „Ach wisst ihr Jungs, so gut kann ich nun auch nicht...", unterbrach ihn Matthews, der zwischen Entzücktheit und Verwirrtheit hin und her gerissen war. Doch George rief: „Ach was! Wenn Angelina uns sagt, dass du fliegen kannst wie einer der Irischen Nationalmannschaft, dann glauben wir ihr das!" – „Jawohl", jetzt war wieder Fred an der Reihe, „Wir wollten dich fragen, ob du nicht mal zum Training kommen willst. Zum Zeichen, wie sehr wir uns freuen würden, haben wir dir einen leckeren Muffin mitgebracht!", und Fred holte den Furzmuffin heraus. Er reichte ihn Matthews, der ihn freudestrahlend annahm. Offenbar hatte er den beiden jedes Wort geglaubt. Die Zwillinge wiegten sich schon in absoluter Sicherheit, doch dann sagte Matthews plötzlich mit einem glücklichen Lächeln: „Den bring ich mit zu Angelinchen, dann können wir ihn uns teilen. Wie nett von euch Jungs, bis später da...", doch als er an den beiden vorbei wollte, hielten sie ihn plötzlich zurück, George rief: „N...ne...nein, weißt du, du musst ihn gleich essen, wir beide wären sonst fürchterlich enttäuscht." – „Ach, na ja, okay", Matthews schaute etwa unsicher vom einen, dann zum anderen Zwilling, doch die beiden grinsten ihn ermunternd an und so lächelte er und nickte zu den beiden, die auch ihm zunickten, als wollten sie ihm „nun mach schon" zurufen.  
  
Matthews biss in den Muffin und schaute, als wenn dieser sauer war, doch um Fred und George nicht zu enttäuschen, aß er den ganzen Kuchen auf. Denn die Zwillinge schauten ihn äußerst interessiert an. Als der arme Hufflepuff den letzten Bissen hinuntergeschluckt hatte, fragte er die beiden, ob er nun gehen könnte. Sie ließen ihn durch und schauten sich mit gerunzelter Stirn an. „Vielleicht wirkt es erst später!", sagte George. „Ja", meinte Fred, „Komm, lass uns erst mal Raucherpause machen."  
  
Die Zeit verging und bis zum Mittagessen sah man Matthews und auch Angelina nicht wieder. Die Zwillinge begannen sich Sorgen zu machen. Doch als sie da saßen und Hühnersuppe mit viele Nudeln und Fleisch aßen, kam plötzlich Angelina mit Katie Bell in die Große Halle gestürmt. Sie sah wütend aus. Als sie sich mit verschränkten Armen neben und finstrem Gesicht neben George auf den Stuhl plumpsen ließ, fragte dieser scheinbar unwissend, was los sein. Angelina antwortete: „Steve, mein Freund. Er wollte mich eigentlich abholen, gleich nach dem Frühstück, aber er kam nicht. Ich hab eine Stunde lang gewartet, dachte, er bräuchte mal wieder etwas länger, um sich hübsch zu machen und dann bin ich ihn suchen gegangen, aber ich habe ihn nicht gefunden. Ich vermutet mal, er hat sich wieder die volle Dröhnung gegeben und mit seinen reichen, ach-so-sauberen, Freunden gekifft bis der Arzt kommt. Der braucht mir nicht noch mal unter die Augen zu kommen, ich habe die Nase gestrichen voll!" Bei dieses Worten hüpfte Freds Herz, doch er sagte: „Das machst du gut so, Angi ... äh ... lina. So einen wie den braucht keine!" – „Jungs", sagte Angelina, „ Seid ihr fertig mit essen? Ich würde mich gern bei ner Runde Quidditch abreagieren. Seid ihr dabei?" – „Na, klar doch!" Doch als die drei (plus Katie) vom Tisch aufstanden und gerade der Tür entgegen gingen, kam plötzlich Snape hereingehetzt. Und er war nicht allein. Er hatte Matthews im Schlepptau, der mit fröhlichem Gesicht ständig Furzgeräusche imitierte. Die ganze Halle brach in Gelächter aus und Angelina schlug die Hände vors Gesicht. Fred und George wunderten sich lachend über die Reaktion ihres Muffins. Sie grölten und pfiffen hinter Matthews her, der nun von Snape zum Lehrertisch Richtung Dumbledore gezogen wurde, während Katie die verzweifelte Angelina in die Arme nahm. Bei Dumbledore angekommen, erzählte Snape wütend, wie er Matthews gefunden hatte. „Er zerwüstete das Klassenzimmer und als ich ihn zur rede stellte, furzte er mich nur an und verlangte Muffins. Was sagen sie dazu Dumbledore? Das sind mindestens 50 Punkte Abzug für Hufflepuff!" – „Nana, Severus. Wollen wir erst mal hören, was der Junge zu sagen hat! Also, was hast du in Snapes Klassenzimmer gesucht?" Matthews stutze kurz und sagte dann: „Wohlschmeckende Muffins!" Dumbledore runzelte die Stirn und fragte weiter: „Was hast du heute morgen getan?" – „Mh...", sagte der Hufflepuff mit einem irren Grinsen und schaute sich um, wobei er wieder Furzgeräusche machte, „Ich habe auf dem Dachboden nach leckeren Muffins gesucht!" Fred und George schauten sich verblüfft an. Dass der Muffin so eine starke Wirkung haben würde, hätten sie sich nicht gedacht. Dumbledore beugte sich zu Matthews vor: „Junge. Ich weiß sehr wohl, dass es auch an dieser Schule kaum zu vermeiden ist, dass die Schüler Drogen nehmen. Also, sag mir bitte die Wahrheit: Hast du Drogen genommen?" – „Nein, ich habe Muffins gegessen!", lachte Matthews. Dumbledore schien das zu reichen, er bat Professor Sprout, die Hauslehrerin der Hufflepuffs, ihren Schüler in sein Zimmer zu bringen und mit ihm zu reden. Fred und George grinsten sich an und gingen dann mit der schluchzenden Angelina, die immer wieder sagte: „Warum musste er mich so blamieren" und mit Katie aus dem Schloss.  
  
So, das war's! Wenn ihr wissen wollt, wie's weitergeht, dann schreibt mir eine Review!! *g*. Bis denne!!! Tschö eure Brit Anas. 


End file.
